When in Rome
by King Of Anime
Summary: Kim and Ron have a final report on Ancient Rome and end up in Ancient Rome!  How will they cope with wearing togas and living in 400 A.D.?[COMPLETE]
1. Final Reports

After tackling with other stories I've decided to do this one and hold off on another that I was thinking about. Please review! KingOAnime.

When in Rome- chapter one- _Final Reports_

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were busy staring at the clock to hear Mr. Barkin when he called their names.

"Possible, Stoppable!" he raised his voice in a military tone.

Kim and Ron snapped out of their daydream and looked at their teacher.

"I hope you were paying attention when I talked about your final reports?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Y…yes Mr. B" Ron replied for them both as he handed them a piece of paper with info on the report and their assignment.

"This report will be due in exactly two weeks so you all better snap to it," the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, "Dismissed!" he ordered as everyone made a beeline for the door.

Monique and Felix approached their friends at the couple's locker.

"Spacing out Kim? I can see Ron, but you?" she questioned a little concerned.

"I'm just a little tired Monique; the missions have really been piling up."

"Well what's your subject about?" asked Felix.

"Subject? Oh the paper," Kim took the paper out of her backpack and looked at it, "Ancient Rome." she declared.

"Lucky! Felix and I have to do the French."

"Both of you?" Kim asked.

"Weren't you paying attention at all? You and Ron have to do a two hundred page paper on Rome; together."

Kim glared at Ron with daggers in her eyes.

Ron stumbled back and grinned, "Hey KP I wound disappoint you; I'll work hard with you."

"That's what you said last time and I ended up doing all the work," she gritted through her teeth.

"He doesn't have a choice; Mr. Barkin said that if anyone fails this paper then they won't graduate this year." stated Felix. That got Ron's attention fast.

"O.K. now I promise that I'll work hard; really hard. We'll get an A+ for sure," he smiled which made Kim's glare soften.

"Alright; if you really promise to," she restated pointing at him. He nodded as he and Kim made their way over to cheerleading practice.

After practice Ron and Kim walked to the Possible house to do some early research. This project would decide their fate.

Ron and Kim have been dating for over a year now and they still are going strong. They already have their colleges and majors picked out. Even though they do bicker a lot Monique and Felix say that it's only because they are so in tune with each other; neither of them quite knew what that meant, but they both still loved each other and cared for each other every waking minute of their lives.

Kim and Ron went straight up to her room and began searching the web for anything Roman. They weren't particularly fond of this, but it had to be done.

"So how much have we got KP?" Ron asked placing his hands on her shoulders

"So far we have about seven pages of material," she frowned, "That is nothing; we need a ton more."

Mrs. Possible entered with two glasses of apple juice, "How are you two holding up?"

"We're miserable Mom; we need more info and this computer isn't giving it to us."

"Rome huh?" she asked looking at the paper on Kim's bed, "There is a Roman exhibit that opened just recently at the Middleton museum; how about that?"

Tomorrow was a Saturday so they smiled at this new opening.

"Thanks Mom; you rock!" Mrs. Possible left feeling satisfied that she had helped her daughter.

* * *

The next day Kim and Ron were busy looking at Roman artifacts and staring at plaques that contained facts about Roman life. They knew it was for their project, but it was incredibly boring. After seeing everything in the exhibit in only an hour they were ready to leave.

Suddenly Ron accidentally bumped into an older man in a gray suit.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." said the man as he flashed them a warm smile.

"No it was my fault sir," replied Ron.

"My boyfriend can be a little clumsy sometimes," Kim said wrapping herself around his arm.

"My name is Larry Julianus and I am the curator of the museum."

"My name is Kim Possible and this is my boyfriend Ron Stoppable; pleasure to meet you."

"Did you enjoy the exhibit?" he asked.

"It was okay," Ron replied sounding unexciting.

"You sound as if it killed you," he said.

"It's not that it's just Ron and I have this huge paper due in two weeks and we just can't seem to find enough information about the Romans."

"But that's the beauty of it; if you look hard enough then everything you need is right in front of you. The Romans were a great civilization; we owe a lot to them."

"Sorry mister, but what I've seen so far the Romans were only primitive barbarians who loved to kill," said Ron; Kim had to agree with him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way; please take these as a gift from the museum," Larry handed them each a small necklace that was made of wood and had an unusual carving on it.

"What is it?" Kim asked inspecting it.

"The Ancients believed that these brought good luck and fortune; I hope that these help you as well."

They looked really tacky to them, but Ron and Kim put them on to humor him. Larry was waving goodbye to them as they left the museum and made their way back to Kim's house.

* * *

Soon they were back in business; Kim and Ron began writing any facts about Rome. They would then compare and start writing a rough draft. Kim was impressed by Ron's determination to complete this. Ron noticed her staring at him.

"What is it Kim; do I have something on my face?" he asked feeling his face for anything that shouldn't be there.

"I'm just really proud of you; you have been the busy little bee so far. I think you deserve a reward," she cooed as she slowly crawled towards him and began seductively kissing him. Ron couldn't resist and soon deepened the kiss.

In an instant there was nothing but kissing for minutes on end. After at least fifteen minutes of making out Kim and Ron just laid there staring at each other. Kim interlocked her fingers with Ron's and smiled as he smiled back.

Their eyes got heavy and soon fell asleep; still wearing the necklaces.

Suddenly Kim and Ron heard their names being called and opened their eyes. When they did they saw Larry staring at them. They jumped off the bed and stayed back wondering how he got in.

"What are you doing in here, how did you get in?" she demanded holding Ron.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but it is morning already," he said.

"How did you get in my room?"

"Oh, this isn't just your room it's Ron's room too."

The two teens looked around and realized that they weren't in Kim's room anymore. Columns were all around them and paintings and sculptures adorned the wall space.

"Where are we?" asked Ron.

"Why you are in the great imperial city of Rome, it's about four hundred A.D. and Emperor Honorius currently reigns."

At first they didn't believe it; it must be a dream.

"Pinch me," said Kim to Ron, "I need to know if this is truly a dream or not."

Ron lightly pinched her arm and received a yelp from Kim.

"Well it isn't a dream; maybe it's a hologram."

Ron started to run but soon tripped on his…toga?

In fact both Kim and Ron had on completely different attire. Kim was wearing a silk tunic with what appeared to be an outer cloak of wool. Ron had on sandals and a toga, which went down to his ankles.

Larry then pointed to a window where they could see hundreds of Roman citizens walking around and talking. Kim had never seen anything like this before.

"So who are we then?" asked Ron.

"You are Ronicus the merchant, who owns and operates over a hundred shops here. Your lovely and faithful wife Kimonus stays at home and maintains the house with the servants."

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked as she began to get worried and confused.

"To help you see that the Romans were not primitive barbarians as you made them out to be," Larry proclaimed, "You two need to experience the life of a Roman and this is the only way to do it."

"For now I will leave you, but do not worry you two will do fine I promise; have fun!" and with that he disappeared without a trace.

Ron and Kim were stuck in Ancient Rome; what could they do?Kim held onto Ron very tightly; she was confused and afraid.

"What do we do Ron?" she hardly asked for help like this, but this was completrly out of her league.

"Well you know what they say; When in Rome do what the Romans do and it appearswe need to act like Romans; at least until we figure out why this is happening."

As the two looked out at the huge city they were filled with fear, confusion, and excitment. This would be a time to size=1 width=100% noshade>What will they do? How will they react? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! KingOAnime.


	2. Temptations

Here is chapter two; a little taste of Rome. Please Review! KingOAnime

When in Rome- chapter two- _Temptations_

Kim and Ron began to walk around their large house, which was quite roomy and full of windows. Several of their servants greeted them and prepared their breakfast. Kim couldn't help, but feel like a queen. Ron was entranced by Kim's appearance; her outfit, and her hair were retro, but made him melt inside.

As they ate alone they talked about what to do.

"Do you have a plan Kim?" asked Ron taking a bite out of his fried eggs.

"Not to get us out, but I think since we're here we might as well look around; this is almost like a vacation," Kim said trying to put some happiness into this.

"Well I honestly don't think that Larry is a bad person; I think that he just wants us to see Rome as it was back then."

Kim had to agree with him a museum curator in a gray suit with white hair was anything but evil. She agreed with Ron and when they finished their meal they set off to explore Rome.

As soon as they left their house two people walked up to them. The woman waved frantically at them and yelled their names.

"Kimonus! Ronicus!" she cried over the crowd, "Over here!"

When Ron and Kim got closer to see their hearts almost stopped; it was Monique and Felix. Felix _stood_ next to Monique; his arm around her waist. Monique had on an outfit similar to Kim, but it was bright red and she wore two sets of ear rings as well as a gold ring with two hands clasping on it.

"Felix; Monique?" Kim questioned wondering why they were her too.

"No, no, no it's Moniqus and my devoted husband Felaxmius," Moniqus replied.

Husband! How many more of their friends would they meet; and were they married too? Kim gave Moniqus a hug and Felaxmius shook hands with Ron.

"What are you two up to?" asked Moniqus.

"We were just walking around," replied Kim.

"Then why don't you come with us to the coliseum? They supposedly have a great gladiator fighting today."

The two teens thought about it and decided to go; after all it would help them on their experience and that meant getting home faster.

* * *

The four friends entered the giant stadium with awe. The polished marble columns gleamed in the sun; and the statues that decorated the outside were magnificent. Felix paid two silver coins to the gate man and he let them in. Their seats were very close to the front where the emperor sat; it turned out that Felix and Monique had friends in the royal court.

After the entire place was packed an announcer appeared at the center of the stage and ordered that everyone stand. The emperor walked in with his queen and family behind him; as he sat the crowd cheered and cried out his name, "Caesar! Caesar!"

Kim and Ron joined in excited and filled with adrenaline. After the crowd was hushed the announcer proclaimed that the games begin.

The first match was a free for all between twenty gladiators. The fighting was bloody and gruesome; Kim and Ron had never seen such carnage, but everyone was applauding for more.

The next round was an execution of seven criminals. Two had committed rape, two had committed murder, and three had attempted an assassination of the emperor. All were led to the center of the arena. The crowd fell silent as the sound of gates opening filled Kim's ears. Ron heard growling and shuddered as the seven convicted men were left alone with three hungry lions.

The lions pounced and began mauling the criminals with ease. Their screams only fed the crowd and made them cheer even louder. Kim and Ron were disgusted and feeling very sick.

After the lions were done the remains were carted away and the main event was now. Two of the best gladiators would fight for the one thing they craved; freedom. The winner would no longer be a slave, but a citizen of Rome

They're names were announced, "Our first combatant; he hails from the jungles of Africa, he has one over three hundred fights, Joomba!" The crowd roared with praise.

"And his opponent is the five year undefeated warrior whose power rivals that of Spartacus! The Slayer Augusta!" The coliseum erupted into a frenzy of cheers as he entered the arena with a gleaming shield and armor that made him look like a shiny penny.

The fight began in spectacular fashion. Kim was ready to weep for the men who were being forced to fight when Augusta gained the upper hand and made Joomba fall. Augusta put the sword to his next and looked at the emperor who would make the final decision.

He raised his thumb sideways and slowly turned it up; Kim sighed with relief believing that he was saved, but then the emperor switched it to down and quickly Augusta delivered the final blow. The audience cried out to Augusta and he paraded around with Joomba's severed head as s prize. Kim was about to throw up. This only confirmed Ron and Kim's theory that the Romans were nothing but cruel bloodthirsty primitives.

* * *

After the fights Ron and Kim left with Monique and Felix. They were ready to go home and demand that Larry take them back when Felix asked them an odd question.

"Do you guys want to bath together?" Kim's initial shock faded when she remembered that Romans bathed in public bathes. Kim talked to Ron about it and they both agreed since they hadn't had a bath in a day.

The bath house was very big and flashy. Gold and jewels adorned the walls and floor. Statues and sculptures were everywhere; and hundreds of people had come to wash away a long day's troubles.

Kim and Monique went to the woman's side as Ron and Felix went to the men's side. Kim and Monique began shedding their clothing, which made Kim very nervous. When they entered the bath room she was red all over. This was the first time she had to bath with this many strangers; and they were all nude.

Monique urged Kim on as they went to a small looking Jacuzzi where a fountain was pouring warm water into it. There she met some more old friends. She saw Tara, Jessica, Hope, and even Bonnie, but surprisingly all greeted Kim and Monique and invited them to join them.

Meanwhile Ron and Felix were talking about their wives while washing each other's backs with olive oil. Ron was very uncomfortable, but tried to remain calm. While he was there he ran into some familiar faces; that joined in. He recognized Josh Mankey, Brick Flagg, and Wade.

All of them gossiping and playing board games. After several minutes Kim and Ron started to get used to it and even enjoy it. The bath was like a big meeting place where friends could talk, play, and gossip about life.

* * *

Kim and Ron spent hours there and when they left it was already night. After saying goodbye to all their friends they made their way home. Their servants greeted them and served them dinner.

After that Kim was getting tired and decided to retire, but when they asked for their pajamas the servants looked confused.

"Masters, what are pajamas?" asked one as it finally hit them.

Kim and Ron realized that the Romans didn't wear pajamas, but what did they wear to bed? The only other option was to go in nude, but Kim and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads quickly. They decided to wear their inner garments to bed.

Kim and Ron were left alone and were about to go to bed when Larry finally appeared.

"You're not going to sleep like that are you?"

"What's wrong with it like this? Besides we want to go home." said Kim.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your friends would like that very much."

"Yeah why are our friends here with us and why don't they remember us?"

"They aren't really Monique or Felix they are people I made up to look like them; I thought it would help if you had friends you actually knew."

"O.K. so what's wrong exactly with sleeping like this?" asked Ron.

"It's eighty-five degrees outside; you two will roast. Romans slept naked; and with out covers."

"NO WAY!" both of them said quickly.

"Why not? You two are married and in real life you two are in love no? So then you two have nothing to be nervous about."

Still Ron and Kim persisted.

"Fine, but sooner or later the heat with get to you and I don't want to be here when you two die of heat stroke; bye!" and he was gone.

Kim gave Ron a nervous look, but both slowly slipped into bed and blew out the lanterns.

After an hour of sleep Kim and Ron both woke up sweating and panting; it was true it was too darn hot. At first Kim and Ron simply decided to sleep without the covers, but after another ten minutes it was clear that their clothes were the problem.

Kim wrestled with the idea for a while, but thought it was best since she didn't want to die of dehydration.

"Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah KP?"

"I can't take it anymore; this heat is killing me!" She said fanning herself in the dark.

"You aren't going to… are you KP?"

"I need to Ron, but there are rules: one, no peeking, and two no touching or feeling; got it?"

Ron agreed to the terms and even though it was dark he closed his eyes just in case.

The sound of Kim's clothing hitting the floor made him blush and very nervous. After Kim was done she slipped back into bed. Ron then removed his clothes as well. The two teens stayed back to back, but the bed wasn't very big. Kim could barely feel his skin touch hers.

"Hey! I said no touching!" she screeched.

"Sorry KP, but I can't help it; I'm not trying to touch you." he assured her.

Kim then just ignored it all together, but after being naked in the same bed with her boyfriend she started to feel guilty for yelling at him.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she did love Ron and she knew he would never take advantage of her. She slowly turned around and scooted closer to Ron. She brought her arms around him and slowly enveloped him in a loving hug.

Ron was frozen stiff and speechless. He had never expected this to occur; and he was reluctant to do anything, but soon the feeling of her bare skin against his was tempting.

He was about to turn around when Kim suddenly cried out, "No!" he immediately snapped back to his original position.

"Kim?" was all he could say.

"I know how you feel Ron, but please just lay here with me in stillness and silence."

Ron smiled and placed his arms over Kim's. He then closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Kim's angelic form looked like behind him. He never thought that he would be in this situation until later in his life; or not at all, but here he was with the most beautiful girl in the world naked right up against him.

Kim was slowly drifting into dreamland, but not before smiling at the fact that Ron had made no attempt to grab her or anything. She pulled him in closer happy to have a trusting lover like him.

The city lay silent and the night was young as Kim and Ron's adventure would grow even more intense. Cont…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give me advice; any is acceptable! KingOAnime 


	3. Ambush

Thank you to all who have read this and given me advice. I would quickly like to say that this story is set in the age of Rome where the empire has been split in two and the barbarians attack constantly. More as this story unfolds; please review! KingOAnime

When in Rome- chapter three- Ambush

The morning sun light up Ron and Kim's room as it called for them to wake up. Kim slowly opened her eyes and made a big yawn, but stopped mid-yawn when she saw Ron's face staring at her.

Sometime in the night he must have rolled over in his sleep. The thing was that he was now fully awake; staring at her. Kim's eyes grew big and then she screamed throwing him out of bed. She grabbed the silk blanket and covered herself with it.

Ron; however, had nothing to cover himself with and when he stood in full view of Kim she turned red. Ron matched her color and quickly dived for the ground; trying to stay out of her sight. He crawled over to the other side of the bed where last night's clothes were and wore them around his waist.

"H…hi KP," he said sheepishly.

"Goo…good morning Ron; sleep well?" she asked trying not to blush anymore than she already had.

"Oh yes quite well actually; and you?" he responded slipping into the nearby closet.

"Like a baby," she replied happy that the object of her embarrassment was no longer visible.

Several servants came rushing in a panic, "Are you alright? We heard a scream."

"Oh yes we are just fine Kimonus thought she saw a rat on the floor, but it was nothing," Ron replied in his toga.

Kim nodded in agreement, "Yes it was nothing; thank you for checking on us," she smiled.

The servants left as Kim gave Ron a deep glare.

"What did I do?" he asked surprised.

"Why did you turn over I thought you were staring on purpose!" she accused.

"I can't help it my body did it on its own; besides you were the one who screamed," he retorted.

Kim gave him a surprise stare," I wasn't expecting to see the naked body of my boyfriend when I woke up."

Ron snickered and then replied, "I know you liked what you saw."

Kim stood up and marched straight at him, "You have nothing to be proud of I'm sure you would loved to see me naked huh?"

"Yeah actually I would," he smiled deviously.

"Well it will be either later or never pretty boy"

"Maybe sooner than you think KP,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned getting in his face; his only response was to point at her.

When she stood up to argue with Ron she forgot to take the covers with her; thus standing in front of Ron completely bare naked.

Kim's face matched her hair and she quickly ran for the closet while Ron made a smug smile like had won the Olympics.

"If it's any consolation I think you look rather lovely."

After putting on her tunic she then grabbed Ron's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. When she let him come up for air he looked at her with confusion.

"Uh KP? I thought you were mad at me for seeing you…nude."

"I'm furious right now, but I had to kiss you or I would have punched you; I feel much better now," she flashed him a sweet little smiled which made him step back with caution.

Then a servant came running up in a hurry, "I'm sorry to bother you masters, but there is a problem at one of your shops sir."

Ron had almost forgotten that he owned several shops; he told Kim he would be back as the servant led him to the right shop.

* * *

Kim in the meantime wondered what to do. As she walked around she saw the servants doing everything, cooking, cleaning, and tending to the small garden they had.

Then as she made her way back to the bedroom Larry appeared out of thin air; which made Kim jump.

"Ahhh! Can't you just use the front door or knock or something other than that!" she barked.

"Sorry, but it's the only way to travel for me; but how did you and Ron survive last night?"

"It was……fine" she finally managed to say.

Larry flashed a questioned look, but shook it off.

"Where's Ronald?"

"He went with a servant to fix something at one of his shops."

"I'm glad to see that you two are adjusting to Roman life."

"We're trying, but it would be much easier if you took us back home," she persisted.

"You are a stubborn one Kim; what would your mother say?"

"My mother isn't here," she replied.

"Ah, but that's not true your family and Ron's family are here too, but they live in the capital of the Eastern Roman Empire: Constantinople."

Kim remembered that in this time Rome was split into two empires; East and West. Rome was the capital of the Western Empire and Constantinople was the capital of the Eastern Empire.

"If I remember correctly you two haven't seen your parents in almost a year; I think it should be time for a visit."

Kim groaned, "I'm no geography expert, but I know that Rome and Constantinople are not close by and wagons and carriages are the fastest means of transportation. It would take days, even weeks to see them and the journey back will be the same; nothing personal, but I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"Then you should get the prepared now and when Ron comes back you can go as soon as possible," he smiled as Kim rolled her eyes in vain and ordered the servants to pack and prepare.

"You may not be dangerous, but you are so evil," Kim sneered as Larry just waved and disappeared.

* * *

Ron made his way through the massive crowd where he found himself at the center of a large marketplace. He could hear people shouting out the items that were for sale. The shops varied, but sold anything; from weapons, to food, to jewelry, and even slaves.

The servant continued leading him until they stopped at a very elaborate shop that was built from the side of the wall. On the hanging display it read: The Ronicus Shop.

As he entered he saw many legionnaires gathered in front of a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. The man was poorly dressed and was either a servant or a homeless bum.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked.

"Sir this man attempted to steal several gold rings and necklaces from you; we called you to see his punishment."

Ron got the stealing part, but the punishment? He didn't understand why they don't just take him to jail.

"What is his punishment exactly?" Ron asked trying not to sound like he didn't know.

"His hand shall be severed and everyone will know that he is a thief."

Ron's eyes went big as he looked at the convicted man. Cut off his hand! Why would you do something like that; this was by far the harshest punishment he had ever heard.

The soldiers began to drag the man outside so they wouldn't spill blood in the shop. The man begged and pleaded, but only Ron paid attention.

As two soldiers held him down, exposing his arm, another unsheathed his sword and held it high and aimed for the hand, but before he could swing it Ron cried out, "STOP!"

The soldiers were confused and turned to face Ron.

"Were the items he stole recovered?"

"Yes sir," replied an employee.

"Then I don't believe that this man should be punished anymore."

The soldiers and the employees all gasped and wondered why Ron would say that; he didn't know himself.

"But sir if we just let him go then he could steal again."

"I think that after this near miss he'll think twice before robbing another store again right mister?" the man nodded frantically.

"A…As you wish sir," the soldiers let him go as he took over praising Ron's name and cheering for all to hear; a crowd started to lightly talk about the incident. Apparently no one lets a thief go like Ron did; he felt a little uncomfortable, but still stood behind his belief that what he did was the right thing to do.

As soon as it was over Ron and the servant made their way back his house. Kim welcomed him home and told him of Larry's visit and "instructions."

"Well it looks like you already have everything packed; when do we leave?"

"Tonight, we join a caravan of two hundred to Constantinople where our parents are waiting for us."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!"

* * *

Two weeks past as the caravan moved through the Western Empire and into the Eastern Empire. The journey was slow, but exciting for Kim and Ron. Even though nothing bad had occurred yet Ron still had doubts.

"It's too quiet out there KP where are all the so called barbarians we hear so much about?"

"Ron I think your getting paranoid on me; the roads are protected and there hasn't been a barbarian attack in months. Besides Larry would never put us in harms way," suddenly Larry popped right next to Ron.

"Of course I wouldn't," he smiled; Ron jumped out of his skin, but Kim was so used to it that she just waited for Ron to calm down and let Larry talk.

"I wish you could give me a warning before you appear like that!" Ron complained.

"I'm sorry, but I need to keep you on your toes. Now how are we doing after two weeks of traveling?"

"We're surviving," replied Kim, "How much longer till we reach Constantinople?"

"Maybe another week, week and a half tops."

"I sure hope nothing serious happens while we're out here," Ron hinted to Larry who didn't seem to catch on.

"Oh me too; I would hate it if anything happened to you two."

As if on cue someone outside yelled, "AMBUSH!" Kim and Ron glared at Larry who simply shrugged his shoulders and disappeared.

Ron stuck his head out and saw several big men wearing furs attacking the caravan. He couldn't count them because they were moving to fast on their horses.

"Stay here Kim; I'll see if I can help."

"I'm coming with you," she insisted, but Ron shook his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"You and I gave braved death rays, moodulators, synthodrones, and even giant bugs, but you want me to stay put while I watch my husband die at the hands of murdering barbarians?"

Ron was surprised when Kim called him her husband, but he wondered if she said it on purpose; either way he couldn't stop her.

"Alright, but please stay close to me."

"I'll be right beside you."

The two ran out of the carriage dodging spears and arrows. Ron picked up the bow of a fallen Roman soldier and took aim. He had never fired one before, but he imagined this as a video game and let go of the string.

The shot went high, but he got the barbarian's attention. Ron reloaded and fired at the man from point blank range; this time it found it mark. Amazingly the man still charged; even with an arrow in his chest.

Ron couldn't reload in time, but Kim took over, jumping over him she had obtained a sword from another legionnaire and slashed the barbarian in the neck. He fell off and Ron and Kim continued picking off people with their teamwork.

Together they had already killed over a dozen and soon the barbarians started to retreat. Everyone cheered and rejoiced that they had survived; Kim gave Ron a big hero's kiss, but suddenly she stopped and cried out in pain.

No one noticed one of the fleeing barbarians fired one last arrow at Kim and it hit her in the side. Ron held her and looked at the wound; it was too risky to pull the arrow out and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Come on KP, you're going to be alright," he assured her.

Kim smiled at him trying to cover the pain on her face, but soon she blacked out just as a doctor arrived to help. Cont…

* * *

Well an interesting chapter; Please review! KingOAnime 


	4. Having Second Thoughts

Thank you to all who read and reviewed my story so far please enjoy another chapter. KingOAnime

When in Rome- chapter four- _Having Second Thoughts_

Kim's eyes slowly opened as she saw Ron's concerned face looking at her.

"Oh good you're awake," he flashed a relived smile; she returned it.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day, we were lucky to find this nearby village and tend to the wounded."

"How bad was the damage?" she asked remembering the ambush.

Ron frowned, but continued, "We lost about fifty people, mostly soldiers and took out thirty of the barbarians."

Kim sat up to examine her wound; it stung, but it was wrapped tightly with cloth. She turned her head towards Ron who was giving her a worried look.

"What Ron, you're creeping me out."

"I thought I lost you KP; when I saw you black out I thought you were dead. I'll never let you get in harm's again!"

He continued to rant until Kim gave him a gentle 'shut up' kiss which did the job.

"But I'm just glad that you're okay," he finally said. Kim giggled a little and placed her hand in Ron's.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Great then we can finally be rid of that imp Larry."

Suddenly he materialized next to Kim's bed.

"Speak of the devil," Ron groaned.

"What's all this I hear about being an imp," he pouted; obviously trying to be funny.

"This is your fault," Kim spat.

Larry looked at her shocked, "ME? Why am I always the one to blame?"

"Maybe it's because you put us here and everything bad happens when you show up; you said nothing bad would happen to us," Ron said trying to calm Kim's anger.

"You misinterpreted me I said that I would _hate_ it if anything bad happened to you, but I said no such thing about saying that nothing would happen; you two assumed that."

Ron and Kim realized that he was right and that made them feel even worse than before.

"How much longer are we going to be trapped in this place of yours for?" Kim asked.

"When I believe that you are ready; it depends on your behavior."

"Fine, but it had better be sooner than later," Kim pointed out.

"Don't worry my dear your journey will end very shortly," Larry flashed them a suspicious smile that sent a tingle down their spines as he faded away.

"Well KP it looks like we'll be here for a while; might as well go see our parents."

"I still can't believe our parents live together," Kim said.

"Maybe in Roman times they did; we should be wary or else Scary will be back to haunt us," Ron's humor made Kim laugh as she leaned on his shoulder.

"At least I'm stuck with you Ron." Ron smiled and kissed her forehead as she slowly drifted to sleep again.

"Rest for now KP; tomorrow we ride to Constantinople."

* * *

The rest of the trip was smooth and quiet. When they reached the gates of Constantinople they gaped in awe. The city was huge and very beautiful.

People lined up to welcome them as the caravan passed by.

"Wow," Kim thought, "you'd think we were royalty or something."

"The people here probably want us to feel welcome," Ron replied.

In the crowd Kim and Ron spotted their parents immediately. Even with togas on they still looked exactly like parents should.

At the end of the parade James and Anne Possible were standing next to Ron's parents. They couldn't help giving their children bone crushing hugs.

"We are so glad that you two are safe; we heard about the barbarians attacking your caravan and had feared the worst," said Mrs. Possible.

"We're fine Mom," Kim replied still clinging to her mother.

"Well how about we head over to the villa and have a feast while we listen to the tales you have to tell," said Mr. Stoppable as he escorted his daughter-in-law.

Their parent's home was twice the size of theirs. The land that occupied it was nothing but empty fields of grass and clovers. Kim and Ron had to admit; they were a little jealous of them.

After a big meal they began to discuss politics and gossip. Ron and Kim talked about their friends and how Rome was doing. The big subject changed took them by surprise.

"Are we going to have any grand children yet?" asked Mrs. Stoppable.

Kim and Ron nearly chocked, but replied timidly, "Well…uh…not quite yet, but I'm pretty sure it will be soon," Kim and Ron flashed them a fake smile which they took as real and continued talking. Both of them gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Ron whispered to Kim.

"Yeah next time we'll just change the subject."

* * *

Soon it was dark and everyone made their way to their rooms. Kim and Ron entered their room and just as Ron was about to turn around and start the procedure that they had routinely done for several weeks now Kim placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not tonight Ron," she grinned from ear to ear.

Ron was in the dark, but as soon as Kim removed her clothing right in front of him he soon got the message.

"Y…You…mean…now?" was all he could say; he was too stunned by her exquisite body.

Kim let her body do all the talking as she began to walk towards him an erotic look on her face.

"I need you Ron; right now!" she began to wildly take off his clothing as he resisted.

"KP? I think you shouldn't have had any of that wine," but Kim didn't listen.

Ron soon gave up resisting; realizing it was futile and succumbed to Kim's advances. Kim smile and began to kiss him passionately; Ron was now in heaven.

Luckily everyone was asleep or else all the noise would have aroused suspicion. The action continued on all night.

* * *

The morning sun arose as Ron's eyes slowly opened to discover his lover hovering over him.

"Good morning sunshine," as her fiery red hair cascaded off her shoulders making her look even more attractive.

"Good morning to you too," he replied leaning up to gently touch her lips.

Ron stared at the ceiling trying to say something, but Kim spoke first; and it was a doozy.

"How did you like it?"

Ron had heard this line from countless movies, but now that he was the subject he didn't know how to respond correctly without messing it up.

"Even though it was the first time I had made love to someone it was the single greatest experience of my life and I will always treasure this memory of when our souls truly became one."

That was the right answer because the loving started all over again and in fact they didn't get out of bed until later in the afternoon.

The day continued on normally and soon the beauty of the landscape took them through time.

* * *

A whole month had past and Ron and Kim decided that it was time to head back to Rome. After kisses and hugs Ron and Kim entered the carriage and made their way back to Rome.

While traveling Ron and Kim began to think. The time they spent with their parents was unforgettable and ever since that night Ron and Kim's relationship has gone even further that they had ever hoped.

Roman life may be tough and different, but there were plenty of good things to counter it; and just like clock work Larry materialized.

"I see you two are in a fine mood; and I'm about to make your day. I've decided to let you go back home."

This made them leap for joy, but something seemed to make them sad as well.

"What's wrong? I thought you two would be ecstatic; you can finally go home."

Ron looked at Kim; she gave him a nod.

"Larry Kim and I have done some thinking and we've decided that we would like to stay in this time."

Larry seemed skeptical at first, but after seeing the seriousness on their face he realized that they were telling the truth.

"Is that what you really want? What changed your minds?"

"This time and place is much more peaceful and quiet; no technology to hinder us, no biological threats, and we can live quiet normal lives." Kim stated.

"Well I guess if that's what you really want?"

They both nodded. Larry smiled and nodded back.

"Alright then; from now on I will appear no longer and you two can live as normally as possible. Bye guys."

"Tank you Larry," they said as he slowly disappeared.

"So KP what should we do now that we are free Romans now?"

"How about we cuddled in bed together a start a family?" she suggested as Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"That's sounds good to me too." Cont…

* * *

This took a long time to complete. Work and school have hindered me from writing so I will try very hard to update faster. Please review! KingOAnime 


	5. Do As the Romans Do

Here we are again and this is the final chapter. I hope to get another story going very soon. Just for the record the scenarios are not perfectly in tune with history; some things were added or changed for the story. The battle here is my rendition of what happened and will be different from the actual battle of Rome. Please review! KingOAnime

When in Rome- chapter five- _Do As the Romans Do_

Ten years had past and Ronicus and Kimonus were living Roman life perfectly.

The couple had two beautiful children; a nine year old son named Ronicus II, and a four year old daughter named Annious.

They all lived happily in Rome and despite the growing poverty, barbarian threats, and declining economy they lived quite comfortably.

Ever since they decided to stay in Rome Ronicus and Kimonus have completely embraced the Roman culture. They even called themselves by their Roman names.

They did wish that Larry would visit sometime; they never got to thank him properly.

"Supper!" Kimonus yelled as the rest of the family came in and sat at the table. After saying grace they began to eat. Ronicus gazed at Kimonus from across the table and couldn't help but stare; much to her delight.

After supper the entire family made their way to the public bathes. They met up with Felaxmius and Moniqus with their five year old daughter Lutucia.

The guys and girls separated and gossip soon ensued; guys discussed the growing barbarian threat while girls talked about what types of clothing they should try since Christianity was the new thing.

One thing was for sure in both Ronicus' and Kimonus' minds: they were happy.

* * *

Soon however a new danger came stomping at their doorstep. An announcement was made and a crowd gathered to hear the news.

The German barbarian armies were hours away from Rome. They had broken through the defensive lines and were coming to sack the city. People were in a panic and wondered where the main Roman army was.

The messenger proclaimed that every available man must report to one of the guard houses to be fitted for battle. Ronicus looked at Kimonus who gave him a worried look.

Soon the whole city was in motion; citizens were loading up their belongings and trying to leave the city while scores of men gathered armor, weapons, and shields.

Ronicus was about to leave, but Kimonus held him close.

"Don't go!" she cried out, "The city is doomed we need to leave."

"I need to stay; to let the people escape. You get what supplies you can, take the children, and get out of here!"

Kimonus stared at him and soon realized that he was serious; she gave him a strong hug and a passionate kiss. Then she took the children and left to prepare.

Ronicus made his way to the nearest checkpoint where dozens of Roman citizens were joining to fight. He could see Felaxmius, Joshonius, and Brickanta in the crowd holding swords and armor.

"Ronicus!" he heard them call; he rushed over and obtained his equipment.

"When is the Roman army supposed to arrive?" he asked.

Right on cue a messenger boy came running up with a note that had the royal seal on it. He handed it to the general in charge; which made him smile.

"It is from the head of the Roman army!" he cried out triumphantly; the rest of the men all cheered and hugged each other thinking that they will be saved, but as soon as he opened the letter the general's face changed, "Unable to get there in time, can reach Rome in three days; hold out until then."

Everyone grew quiet and somber. Their salvation was days away and the barbarian army was only four hours away from the city; how could they hold out?

* * *

Kimonus was frantically gathering food and clothing for the trip to Constantinople. Outside people were screaming and running away as fast as they could. Ronicus II and Annious came to her with a basket of food and water.

"Good children now go put it on the wagon we need to leave as soon as possible."

"O.K. Mother," they said as they left her to get more stuff.

"Please dear God let us all escape with our lives."

After preparations were done the Roman defense force consisted of fifty-thousand men including two-thousand cavalry. Most of the men haven't even seen combat and they were facing an eighty-thousand man barbarian force with the only intention to kill all Romans.

Ronicus had only some combat experience, but Felaxmius was a major and wanted him by his side.

The army stood in front of Rome like a giant wall. Ronicus sat next to his friend on horseback in front.

"Do you think we have any chance Felaxmius?"

"No I don't, but the longer I fight the more innocent people escape."

Ronicus thought about Kimonus and imagined her standing next to him giving him support. He knew that this was an unbeatable battle, but he would fight to keep his family safe.

* * *

Kimonus was done with the packing and ordered the servants to take her children and the wagons and go to Constantinople. She decided to stay and watch the battle from the top of the walls. Standing next to her was Moniqus, Taracus, and Bonniomus.

"You girls shouldn't be here," she said to them.

"You shouldn't be here either," Moniqus replied, "We made sure the rest of our family escaped, but our husbands are down there and we want to make sure they come with us."

Kimonus held the girl's hands and suddenly heard the beating of drums.

The opposing army came into view over the hills. They yelled out and clashed their axes and swords together.

The general in charge of the defense force rode out in front and began to talk, "You all are citizens of Rome. The city that stands behind you has been standing for centuries. We may lose our lives and we may lose our city, but never forget that we all fought and died as ROMANS!"

The entire army yelled a mighty roar which was louder than the barbarian's. Soon the Roman army charged head long at the barbarian hordes. With one quick motion the battle for Rome had begun.

The Roman's pierced the front lines of the barbarians and began hacking at everything. Ronicus used his horse to trample enemies until one of the barbarians pulled him off. He tried to stab Ronicus, but he rolled out of the way and slashed at the man with his short sword.

Then the Roman's issued a retreat and began running towards the city. The barbarians followed and were met with scores of arrows and flame bombs. The barbarians fell back to get out of the archer's range.

The Roman army once again charged, but was met by barbarian arrows. Ronicus was struck in the arm, but managed to pull it out.

Felaxmius helped him up and together they led a section of the army around the archers, who didn't see them, and attacked them from behind.

After several minutes of intense fighting the barbarians issued a full retreat and the Romans followed.

The barbarians were expecting this and suddenly the main army poured out of the forest and into the city. The Romans were horrified and ran back to the city only to discover that they were surrounded on both sides.

The retreating barbarians turned around and ran into the Roman lines as half of the main army slammed into the other side.

The Romans were caught in a pincer; Ronicus hacked his way through to try and get to the city, but was struck from behind by an axe. Amazingly he managed to stand up and stab the barbarian in the chest.

* * *

Kimonus and the rest of the girls began to run for cover as barbarians came running by killing anyone they saw. Suddenly Moniqus and Bonniomus fell when arrows pierced their backs. Kimonus and Taracus ran to their sides, but they were too late.

"Come on Taracus we need to leave now!" she nodded and together they rushed for the back exit.

Luckily they were close to Kimonus' house. They made their way inside as they heard screaming from terrified towns people.

"There is a back door that will direct us to the nearest exit out of the city; hopefully the barbarians haven't overrun it."

The two girls followed each other closely until they saw a small figure under the table. Kimonus knelt down to find a little girl crouching in fear. She looked at Kimonus with deep blue eyes that showed confusion and terror.

"It's alright; we'll get you to your parents." She picked the frightened girl up and turned to Taracus, but then she heard a sickening sound.

Taracus was struck from behind by a large sword. She looked down at this thing sticking out of her and cried out in pain. The barbarian quickly pulled it out and smiled at Kimonus as Taracus' body went limp.

"Now for you," he grinned as he approached the two civilians.

Suddenly the large bearded man yelled out and fell forward. Kimonus saw Ron on the other side bloody and battered. He collapsed from the pain and was lifted up by his wife.

"I thought you were leaving," he muttered.

"I was waiting for you," she replied. She looked at her hands and saw blood all over it; she then realized that it was Ronicus'

"Am I late?" he joked.

"You're hurt, I need to find some cloth or something," she frantically looked for something, but anything that could have been used was packed.

"It's O.K. KP I'm glad that I died serving Rome. You however need to leave; now!"

"What about Felaxmius or the others?"

Ronicus shook his head, "They all didn't make it."

Kimonus began to cry as Ronicus wiped away her tears.

Come on KP you need to be strong or else you'll never survive," he chuckled as blood began to come out of his mouth.

"I love you Roniucus," she slowly said kissing him.

"And I love you my darling wife," and his body stopped moving.

Kimonus grabbed the little girl and was able to escape the city. As she looked back she could see the once great city of Rome burning like an inferno. She joined a large caravan and made her way to Constantinople.

* * *

A month had past since Rome was sacked. The emperor of the Eastern Empire was able to pay off any barbarians who had similar ideas. Kimonus met up with her children and her parents. The girl who came with her found her parents and they were overjoyed to know that their child was alright.

Kimonus stayed secluded in her bedroom; coming out only for food. Her heart was broken and the sight of her family made her remember Ronicus.

Kimonus had finally had enough and holding a knife to her wrists she was ready to die, but an old acquaintance appeared after ten years.

"Hello Kimonus," Larry said.

"Go away Larry," she replied coldly.

"Why are you killing yourself? You still have a life here; your parents, your children."

"They aren't real; none of them are."

"You created this Hell-hole; only Ron and I were real everyone else didn't exist."

"So you're really going to die; to rejoin with Ronicus?"

"No; to join up with Ron," she then slit her wrist as her vision went blurry.

* * *

She then woke up to find Ron staring at her.

"Ron!"

"KP!"

The two embraced each other fondly and then looked around. They were back in Kim's room, they were teenagers again, and they were still alive.

Larry appeared to explain, "I told you you couldn't come back unless you lived _and died _like a Roman."

"You mean we had to die in order to escape?" Ron asked; Larry nodded and caused both of them to groan.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"You should have told us that earlier; we would have killed ourselves right then to get out."

They all laughed together which made a lot of tension go away.

"Now I hope you have a deeper appreciation for the Romans?"

"We do now," they replied together.

"Well you two still have a paper to write so I will leave you to that," and he was gone.

At Middleton High Ron and Kim beamed over their A+; Mr. Barkin said that it was like they had lived the part; if only he knew.

The two teenagers decided to return to the museum and thank Larry for his help; even if it was a little much.

"Hi we would like to speak to Larry," they said to the main desk.

The woman looked at them and replied, "No one named Larry works here my dears; I'm afraid you must have us mixed up."

Ron couldn't believe it; Kim was confused as well.

As they left the museum the man known as Larry appeared to them again.

"O.K. so who are you really?" asked Kim.

Larry just smiled at them and said, "Let's just say I help those in need; just like you," he slowly faded away never to be seen again, but Kim and Ron would never forget the experiences they had and the times they shared. THE END

* * *

Well so ends another story; my next one will be a doozy I think. Please review! KingOAnime 


End file.
